


A Family I Never Could've Dreamed Of

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Married Couple, POV Bruce Banner, Science Bros, Teen Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Bruce has dinner with his family





	A Family I Never Could've Dreamed Of

Bruce looked at his phone to see a text from his husband. “Dinner’s ready :) ”

“Well, that’s my cue to go,” He told Tony, getting up from his work on Morgan’s iron suit. “Are you sure you don't want to come over?”

“Nah, I have to finish this, you head home Brucie,” Tony said, not even looking up from his work.

“Alright, thanks for having me over.”

“No problem.”

Bruce left Tony’s house and drove back to his apartment. When he entered, he was greeted, not by the smell of dead fish, and the sight of them being gutted, but a better smell of a lovely dinner.

“Smells great babe,” Bruce said, kissing Thor on the cheek.

“Really? I thought you left because you couldn’t stand the smell,” Thor replied teasingly.

“Shut up,” Bruce replied, lightly punching the god, before grabbing his food.

“Ugh, I’ve been wounded, Eira can you believe this, look at what your father has done to me,” Thor exclaimed dramatically, clutching at his arm.

Eira rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Hela, as Bruce sat down. Soon after, Loki portaled in, holding a bag from shake shack. “Eira, I brought dinner,” They called, handing a burger and fries to their niece. Bruce glared at them. “Loki, Thor cooked,” He scolded.

“And I’m bringing Eira actual food,” They replied before digging into their burger.

Bruce looked around at his family in his apartment. 15 years ago, he would’ve never imagined this. Yet here he was. Married, with a daughter. His siblings in law over for dinner. He couldn’t be happier. Thor sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around the smaller man, and kissing him on the forehead.

“What are you thinking about my love?” Thor asked, softly.

Bruce blushed, his heart fluttering. 13 years and those two words still made him weak. “Just about this, us, our family,” Bruce said wistfully.

Thor smiled at him, that smile he had fallen in love with. “And you’re happy my dear?”

“Of course, happier than I’ve ever imagined,” Bruce replied.

“That’s all I could ask for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
